The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2018
23:49-18 Frankly an understudy for the understudy is needed. 23:49-24 Nope! 23:49-26 She is having legitimate trouble making a reply, 23:49-30 And will reply soon. 23:49-39 Have Derpy be the understudy 23:49-56 DerpyNecron, huh? 23:50-19 No. 23:50-25 Effort is just needed. 23:50-35 What do you mean? DIscuss. 23:50-47 My point is clear. 23:50-50 lol. 23:51-37 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:51-37 South, PM. 23:51-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:51-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:52-44 The fall of tDL is here, South Ferry has foretold the future and it is happening! Let this be known, South Ferry is a true hero! 23:52-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-08 I best just pack my bags and move on from TDL before it is done falling 23:54-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:54-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-36 Smart. 23:54-46 Think positively about the future @South @Bob 23:54-54 ^ 23:55-01 no u 23:55-01 ^ 23:56-22 ^ 23:56-53 ^ 23:57-04 No! 23:57-27 TDL won't fall 23:57-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-02 MemerLombardi99 23:58-07 Nope 23:58-10 Not a meme 23:59-45 Its the real buzz lightyear 00:05-56 TDL but everytime someone leaves chat the entire script of the bee movie is acted out 00:06-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:07-12 That reminded me of something funny 00:07-15 You mean RPed out? 00:07-24 Once I saw a parody of the song 12 days of Christmas 00:07-40 And the end line was "and the bee movie on TV" 00:08-23 Good. 00:10-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1502348 00:15-14 Oh I see now 00:15-27 Do you know of any other wikis like that which were closed? 00:16-11 I only know of a few. 00:16-11 Trollpasta, Free Vandalism Wiki, CWA, and then all of the FVW clones that were created after it was closed. 00:16-24 CWA? 00:16-34 Oh Thegreatkatyusha's wiki? 00:16-58 Yeah. 00:17-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-06 Surprised lmr wasn't closed 00:27-18 Yeah. 00:27-25 It was closed but reopened. 00:27-35 Some time ago. 00:28-13 It should have been closed with those wikis 00:29-06 Yeah. 00:42-08 Oh it was? 00:42-10 When was that? 00:42-56 I don't remember when. 2016 I think. 00:48-31 Oh 00:48-36 Interesting (therp) 00:48-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-46 (facepalm) 01:05-59 So Janissa kirby did FOUR waves on CC! 01:06-29 Yeah. 01:06-38 Has cccrew been informed? 01:06-54 Nope! 01:07-36 And she said "hehe" 01:07-37 hehe i wish i can stop laughing 01:07-42 Also, 01:07-51 Loretta did that yesterday too! 01:08-00 Good. 01:11-43 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 01:12-38 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 01:14-00 thanks 01:14-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:14-38 Welcome, Janissa Kirby. 01:17-00 Hey Janissa! o/ 01:17-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:17-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:17-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:20-58 i want to be kidnapped by the devil it will be cool 01:21-14 That happens when you leave chat 01:21-34 Now I gotta go 01:21-38 \o 01:21-43 You can see it happen to me now :P 01:21-45 \o 01:21-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:24-58 thats funny 01:25-13 This user is throwing a fit in ESB chat! 01:27-30 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 01:29-30 They're still doing it too! 01:32-01 "that is the stupidest rule i have ever heard 01:32-01 you should be ashamed of yourself for enforcing it" 01:32-03 ;( 01:32-31 Wow. 01:32-46 I'm so hurt. ;( 01:42-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:43-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-45 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:43-46 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 01:43-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:44-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:44-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:02-49 ?? 02:03-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:13-18 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:13-38 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 02:14-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:14-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:15-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:15-51 o/ 02:16-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:16-30 My wrist hurts because I've been writing something for like an hour. 02:17-20 rip 02:19-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-56 Finally done. 02:24-57 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-18 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-26 o/ Loretta 02:25-32 hey 02:27-26 Welcome, Loretta742. 02:28-25 And just when did Janissa come here? 02:28-32 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 02:28-44 What? 02:29-08 I just noticed her on the side-rail. 02:29-17 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:29-20 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 02:29-31 She's been here I guess 02:30-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:30-49 Nearly an hour and a half ago. 02:31-07 Amazing. 02:31-22 Oh wait. 02:31-31 Janissa headed out and headed in since. 02:31-40 So nearly half an hour ago.